


Insides

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione feels as if she's burning from the inside.





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written as a gift for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=luciademedici)[**luciademedici**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/luciademedici/)  


* * *

  
  
It was wrong to want him. It was wrong to want to do wicked things to his body and it was wrong to have her knickers dampen every single time he spoke.  
  
He was a Slytherin, an arrogant Slytherin, and yet tonight at Slughorn's dinner she'd sat beside him. The smell of his aftershave wafted over her and she clenched her thighs together. His hand brushed hers and she shivered. He knew it too and he was relishing the knowledge.  
  
The corridors were dark as she patroled them, the castle cold, and with each step she took she grew more aroused. She remembered his eyes, his lips, and the way he had pressed against her as they were leaving. She was distracted and when a hand snaked around her waist, pulling her into a desserted classroom, she barely struggled.  
  
It was him...His eyes were dark in the torchlight, his hands were warm against the sliver of skin where her blouse rode up, and he smirked down at her.  
  
"Granger," he ran a finger down the side of her neck, tracing her pulse point in a slow circle. "You want me."  
  
Every place he touched set her on fire, every motion of his finger send shock waves through her system, and Hermione thought she might explode.  
  
"Don't be--" she whispered as he pulled her tighter against him. She could feel his cock pressing against her stomach and she choked back a moan. "ridiculous."  
  
"Oh yes," Blaise smiled and brought his lips to her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging. "You want me, little bookworm. Your knickers are damp, your nipples are hard, and you want my lips on yours."  
  
Hermione did moan and he slid his hand to her breast and cupped it. His thumb fanning over her nipple and he lifted her leg so he could press against her. He captured her moan with his mouth, grinding his erection against her damp knickers, and Hermione gave in. She threaded one hand through his hair and the other she slid over the curve of his arse.  
  
"Yes..." she moaned against his lips as his fingers undid her blouse. "I want you."  
  
Blaise swiveled his hips, brushing against her, and he pushed her bra up and over her breasts. His hands closed over them and he pinched her nipples hard. He rolled them between his thumbs and forefinger and bent his head to capture one of the taut peaks in his mouth. Hermione moaned as he suckled her and something inside her broke apart. The wanton, wild side, of Hemrione broke free and she reached between them and rubbed the erection tenting Blaise's trousers.  
  
"Yes," Blaise hissed as he nipped her breasts. "That's it, bookworm stroke my cock. You like it when I talk this way to you don't you?" His hands slid down her sides and hiked up her skirt. He tucked it into her waistband and cupped her with the palm of his hand. "It makes you wet."  
  
He pressed the heel of his hand against her, rubbing in slow circles, and she slowly lowered the zip on his trousers. Her hand plunged inside and into his boxers. She stroked him from base to tip, only stopping when he slid two fingers under the elastic of her knickers. She whimpered and moaned when his fingers danced over her clit and when they plunged inside her she rotated her hips to meet the thrusting of his fingers.  
  
"Blaise," she whimpered when he removed his fingers and slid them along his lips. "Please..."  
  
"Please what," Blaised sucked his fingers clean. "You want me to fuck you? You need to ask me to fuck you."  
  
She moaned and pushed his trousers and boxers past his erection. He was hard and weeping in her hand, his cock throbbed, and Hermione would have done anything at that moment to have him inside her.  
  
"Please fuck me," she whispered, bending her head, and assuming an almost submissive position. "I want to feel you from the inside."  
  
Hermione's head hit the wall hard as Blaise lifted her and pressed her against it. He wasted no time driving his cock inside her, deep inside her, and he felt the moment he tore through the thin barrier to take her virginity. She cried out and he captured her cry with his lips. He rocked slowly inside her, hissing at the tightness surrounding his cock, and her eyes flew open the moment pain was replaced by pleasure.  
  
She mewled, her fingers dug into Blaise's shoulders, as she tossed her head against the stone wall. His mouth was hot against her breasts, marking her as his, and Hermione felt like her insides were on fire. Heat speared through her body, from the tip of her toes, from her head, all settling between her legs. She chanted his name like a prayer as he slid his fingers over her clit, rubbing her, and when he pinched her clit hard between his fingers she exploded into a thousand pieces. Heat consumed her, her insides felt as if she was shattering, and pleasure like she had never known ran through her veins.  
  
"That's it, bookworm," Blaise captured her lips again and drove his tongue between them. His tongue explored her mouth as he drove into her over and over. His fingers drew her to another climax and as she clenched around him--he pulled out.  
  
"Suck me, take me in your mouth, bookworm."  
  
Hermione was blind with lust, desperate to taste him, to taste the two of them, and she fell to her knees. She closed her mouth around him and began sliding her mouth up and down his cock. His hands were in her hair, his moans echoed against the stone, and she looked up to find him watching her.  
  
He came when she flicked her tongue along the underside of his shaft and she swallowed every drop. She could taste both of them, miggled together as she lapped him clean. He drew her to her feet and kissed her hard before righting his clothes.  
  
"Tomorrow my little bookworm," Blaise smiled. "Same place tomorrow."  
  
Hermione gave him a short nod and resumed her rounds on shaking legs. It was wrong...It was so wrong but oh so good.


End file.
